Harry Potter and the Founders Heirs
by kickinwing
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts Starts out weird he is transported to a secret room in Hogwarts. His love life with Cho is starting up what else can happen. Read on to find out. Please R&R. idefinite hiatus


Harry Potter and  
The Founders' Heirs  
  
Chapter 1: O.W.L. Results  
  
A young man is sitting under a tree reading a very peculiar newspaper. The first thing you would notice would be; the pictures were moving almost like a television. Now that the Ministry of Magic has finally realized that Voldemort has come back to power, the Daily Prophet has become somewhat reliable. What is this boy looking for? Well, this is Harry Potter a 15 (soon to be 16) year old wizard. Most kids his age would be thinking of getting their automobile license but for Harry that is the last thing on his mind. He is looking for any word of strange disappearances or murders but as he gets to the last pages, he put it down and his worries subside.  
  
He is thinking about what Voldermort and his death eaters have been doing. There have already been seven families attacked 13 lie dead and 12 wounded the wounded lie in St. Mungos. Harry is expecting to be invited to the house of his late godfather, number twelve Grimauld Place, to stay with the members of the Order of the Pheonix. The pain still surfaces every time he thinks about the loss of his godfather Sirius Black, he was the closest thing to a father Harry ever knew. His aunt and uncle had been taking Harry to see a muggle physiatrist and all he had gotten out of it was the confirmation that he had a rare stress disorder. It could cause him to collapse and or kill him. This had caused him to think he was weak and would never be able to fight Voldemort and the prophecy would end in the favor of the dark lord.  
  
"Come here boy," sneered his aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry walked over to where his aunt was standing, wondering what she had in store for him next. Harry had spent all morning weeding the garden, trimming the hedges, and had mowed the lawn.  
  
"What aunt Petunia," He said in a dead tone.  
  
"Clean up and get washed for supper, your aunt Marge is coming tomorrow to stay for the weekend."  
  
That did it. If he thought that this summer could not turn out any worse it just had. Only three year ago, He had blown her up like a balloon for telling her opinion on how worthless his parents had been. She also told him that they had died in a car crash and that was the breaking point.  
  
"Why, wasn't I told before now that she was coming," He moaned.  
  
"Well, we just found out, and you had better behave god knows we don't nee another incident with that nasty temper of yours!" She was referring to when he had blown her up. "Ok?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he said.  
  
Her last visit he had run away. That was also the first time he had seen Sirius in his animagnus form. At the time, Harry had thought him a grim, a death omen.  
  
Harry went up stairs to go get cleaned and washed after working in the garden all day. He walked into his room to see five owls on his bed one an official looking tawny, probably from the Ministry of Magic, another a minute owl that belonged to his best friend Ron Weasley, and the other three he did not recognize. Harry suddenly leapt to his bed and read the enclosed letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you are feeling better, O.W.L. results came in and I got ten O.W.L.s. I did better than Fred and George and got the same amount as Charlie. She said it wasn't as good as good as Bill or Percy, which made her cry again. Percy still won't talk to us and can you believe he tried to gain custody over Ginny and I. Gosh, well tell me how many O.W.L.s you get.  
  
Your friend.  
Ron.  
  
P.S. Hermione just told me she got sixteen O.W.L.s the same as Dumbledore and Tom Riddle.  
  
Harry set the letter aside and he felt disgusted that Percy had even tried to gain custody over them. The Weasleys were the nicest people Harry knew and he could not believe that Percy would try to take Ron and Ginny. Then he opened the one from the Ministry of Magic. He could tell by the coat of arms. It had to be the O.W.L. results.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Your O.W.L. results are as follows:  
  
Transfiguration (theoretical): Outstanding Transfiguration (practical): Exceeds Expectations  
Defense against the Dark Arts (theoretical): Outstanding  
Defense against the Dark Arts (practical): Outstanding  
Potions (theoretical): Outstanding  
Potions (practical): Exceeds Expectations  
Charms (theoretical): Outstanding  
Charms (practical): Exceeds Expectations  
Divination (theoretical): Dreadful  
Divination (practical): Dreadful  
Care of Magical Creatures (theoretical): Acceptable  
Care of Magical Creatures (practical): Exceeds Expectations  
History of magic: Acceptable  
Astronomy (theoretical): Exceeds Expectations  
Astronomy (practical): Poor  
Average score: Exceeds Expectations  
Total O.W.L.s: 12  
5-O, 5-E, 2-A, 1-P, 2-D  
  
P.S. You should be proud to know you earned as many O.W.L.s as your father. Your mother had thirteen O.W.L.s.  
  
Griselda Marchbanks  
  
Harry sat back he had gotten as many O.W.L.s as Bill and Percy Weasley. He wouldn't tell the Dursley's first of all they wouldn't understand what an O.W.L. was and even if they did, they wouldn't care what he did in his so-called freak school. The next letter was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope the muggles are treating you well. I don't see how they could treat you badly after the way that Moody threatened them. I got sixteen O.W.L.s my parents are really proud. The letter said I tied with Dumbledore and Tom Riddle isn't that great. I hope to see you here at number twelve Grimauld Place. Oh, yes did you here what Percy tried to do he tried to gain custody over Ron and Ginny. He still won't admit he was wrong.  
  
Love,  
Hermione.  
  
After Harry had finished reading, he had not seen almost any difference in the letters. Therefore, he set Hermione's letter aside, called the next owl over, and saw that the next letter was from Remus.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are doing well. We will have you out of your aunt and uncles house as soon as possible. I would also like to tell you that I have become your godfather since if anything was to happen to Sirius I was to become your guardian. I know I can never replace your father or Sirius, but I promise to try to give you the best life possible. I am going to become your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. See you soon.  
  
Your Godfather,  
Remus  
  
Harry went to his desk, grabbed a piece of parchment, and started answering the letters.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Great Job on getting ten O.W.L.s. I myself got twelve O.W.L.s. Things are fine here. I hope to see you soon  
  
Your Friend,  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the parchment and tied it to the small owl's leg and it flew out the window twittering madly. Then he grabbed another piece of parchment and started writing his reply to Hermione's letter  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am doing ok so do not worry yourself. Moody's threat has seemed to work they do not treat me like a troll anyway. About Percy I cant believe he would try something like that. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Your Friend,  
Harry  
  
P.S. Good job on receiving sixteen O.W.L.s I always new you would do great.  
  
He sent the letter with the owl that had bore Hermione's letter. It flew out the window. Then Harry set to working on making a reply to Remus's letter.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
I am glad to here that you will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, god knows your way better than that hag that ended up teaching last year. Don't worry about me Moody's threat has seemed to keep them from being very nasty to me. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Your godson,  
Harry  
Harry sent the letter with that owl. Then he walked over to his wardrobe to change. Harry sighed to himself and felt as though he had just had a cheering charm placed on him. 


End file.
